Casting Shadows
by wolfsheim
Summary: CHAPTER THREE UP. Torn between the horror of recent events and loyalty, Tidus wonders it he should bail out now while he still has a chance. What kind of operation is Auron running?
1. Better Days

Title: "Casting Shadows"

Author: Wolfsheim

Rating: R for language, sexual content, violence, and "thematic elements."

Summary: CHAPTER THREE UP. Torn between the horror of recent events and loyalty, Tidus wonders it he should bail out now while he still has a chance. What kind of operation is Auron running?

Author's notes: Remember that this is A/U. Of course Cid is Rikku's father, but this is an alternate universe. After finishing about 92 of this chapter, it was erased with the rest of my hard drive. That's why it's taking me so long to update. My apologies to the handful of people who read my stuff.

Disclaimer: You know the score. All original content is protected by intergalactic copyright laws and Jesus.

Chapter 3: "Sleep Somehow"

"You leave it up to me to sleep somehow

the anger that i feel must leave somehow"

"You fucking bitch! That's it! I'm through!" Tidus exclaimed, striding through the warehouse. His shirt was still wrenched with blood. Gatta's blood, a man he was talking to not twenty minutes ago, now just an empty shell. Rikku pulled on his arm in a vain attempt to impede his exit.

"Tidus, stop! I know how you must feel but you must believe I would've never let you go if I thought anything like this was even remotely possible of happening...nothing like this has ever happened," Rikku rambled. Tidus stopped and sighed.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Gatta is dead, Rikku! It just as easily could've been me," Tidus shouted. He continued walking towards the exit, muttering expletives under his breath.

"Where will you go? You have nowhere to go Tidus," Rikku pointed out. Tidus stopped once more. He hadn't thought that far ahead. For good reason. When you just experienced a nearly fatal encounter lodging is the least of your worries.

"I'll sleep in the park or something." Tidus was playing the dramatic. He didn't believe his own bullshit. Sleep in the park? Fuck that noise.

"Look, daddy has a place set up for you and everything. Just check it out first and if you still want to quit, I'll take you wherever you want to go," Rikku said, stroking her index finger up and down Tidus' chest. He had forgotten how persuasive she could be.

"Why is this so important to you? So it didn't work out. Big shit," Tidus scowled. Rikku took Tidus' hands and guided them around her waist.

"I would think that would be obvious by now," Rikku vibrated, biting her lip. Tidus' scowl broke into a small concealed grin. Nothing like the process by which life occurs to get the process by which death occurs off of your mind. But that's neither here nor there.

Rikku took Tidus by the hand and pulled him towards the garage. Once inside, she walked over to an orange car and popped the door.

"Get in," Rikku said calmly. Tidus marveled at the brand new Z series Turboether. After some admiration, he flopped in. The tires screeched as Rikku tore out of the garage and into the Zanarkand night.

"So, your dad must do pretty well if he can afford cars like this," Tidus pointed out, examining all the accoutrements. Including some switches that Rikku got noticably nervous that Tidus was going to activate.

"He does all right. Can you get me the directions out of the glove box?" Rikku requested. Tidus opened the compartment; in addition to the directions was studded brass knuckles, a gun, breath mints, a switchblade, contraceptive devices, dental floss, a pack of cigarettes, and some prescription bottles. An interesting melange of seedy items and dental care accessories.

"Sweet fucking Yevon! Rikku, what are you into!" Tidus exclaimed. He quickly shut the compartment.

"A girl's gotta be prepared for any contingency," Rikku explained, . She giggled and smiled. Tidus was astonished at how Rikku could make him feel at ease considering what had transpired mere hours ago. Nevertheless, he had questions.

"Rikku, what is overdrive?" Rikku stirred a bit, then sighed. She knew this was coming.

"It's a new synthetic drug. It gives the user a boost in all physical attributes and has no short term side effects. Long term side effects include bleeding from the ears and nose, seizures, coma, and death."

"Who are the Aurochs?"

"They're a powerful gang. They control the west side of Zanarkand. They rarely come into the east side, and they never come sporting their colors. At least not until earlier today..."

"So...who runs the east side of Zanarkand?" Tidus asked. Rikku pulled the car into the parking garage for the grandiose Evrae Heights apartment complex. She turned off the car and looked into Tidus' eyes.

"Daddy does. Welcome home."

A swelling sense of vertigo notwithstanding, Tidus was impressed by his new abode. He was used to getting kicked out of places like this. Always the intruder, never the guest.

Rikku slid a card through a scanner and the door opened.

"After you."

Tidus hadn't seen such a fancy room since the height of his father's success. Massive television, sound system, a bar, all top shelf home furnishments.

"As soon as you pick up your jaw, follow me into the master bedroom," Rikku whispered. After a few more moments of stargazing, he proceeded.

Rikku walked over to the nightstand and tore out a piece of paper. She balled it up and discarded it.

"This is a list of emergency numbers. Don't hestitate to use them."

Tidus browsed the numbers. The page described in the index as 'female companionship' had been ripped out. Interesting. As were some of the other descriptions: garbage removal, 'garbage' removal, tactical strike, invasion response, food, drugs. The small notebook also included descriptions of some of the more interesting features of his new place.

"Why is there a gun in this drawer?"

"Skeet shooting Tidus, what do you think?"

Tidus sat the gun down on the nightstand. The prospect that someone would try to break and enter in such a high rent area made him uneasy.

"Well, it's late and I gotta report in to dad. You get some sleep Tidus, you had a long fucking day," Rikku stated empathetically. Tidus was confused.

"Wait, what happens now? I mean, what am I going to do tomorrow? Go into witness relocation?" Tidus was full of queries.

"We'll talk about it all tomorrow sweetie," Rikku said, placing her hand on Tidus' shoulder. She crept closer into a hug. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you to Rik," Tidus chuckled.

"By Yevon, don't call me that," she groaned.

She slowly backed away. Tidus heard the front door click shut.

Tidus let out a long sigh. He jumped into bed, exhausted. The only thing keeping his from sleep was the myriad of questions flowing through his head. It might've been three minutes before he heard the front door open again.

Have they come for me already? Tidus thought. He gripped the gun and pointed it at the wide entrance into his bedroom. A shadow appeared, casually walking towards him.

"Freeze or I'll blow you the fuck away," Tidus demanded. The shadow stopped. Tidus groped for the light and flicked it on. It was Rikku. Tidus sank.

"Fuck Rikku! I could've killed you," Tidus shouted. Oddly, she scoffed.

"You think so?"

"So what's up, I thought you had work? Did you forget something?"

"Something like that," she said with a smile. She pulled her orange tanktop off over her head and lightly dropped it at her side. She then unclasped her skirt and it dropped to the ground, revealing her matching orange underwear. All of Tidus' concerns and questions immediately melted away. She was occupying every crevice in his head.

Rikku crawled over to Tidus and straddled him. The lights went out once more.

-/-

The long put off and (unfortunately) completely rewritten chapter 3 finally done! Enjoy, r 'n r, and see you in chapter 4. 


	2. The Job

Title: "Casting Shadows"  
  
Author: Wolfsheim  
  
Rating: A steady R for language, sexual content, violence, and "thematic elements."  
  
Fic Count: 4th fic, 2nd FF X  
  
Summary: CHAPTER TWO UP. A/U, Rikku pulls some strings and gets Tidus a job. Will he screw it up?  
  
Author's notes: none  
  
Disclaimer: You know the score. All original content is protected by intergalactic copyright laws and Jesus.  
  
Chapter 2: "The Job"  
  
"Each player must accept the cards life deals to him or her, but once they are in hand, he or she alone must decide how to play the cards in order to win the game."  
  
"Daddy, please?" the pretty blonde girl pleaded. She was standing in her father's office in the "high rent" area of downtown Zanarkand, capitol of Spira. The office was exquisite, decorated with furniture made from the finest imported Besiad mahogany. A grand red carpet lined the floor beginning at the large metal doors that could easily prevent unwanted entry and ended at the custom ornate desk. Weapons, mostly swords, decorated the walls.   
  
"No, Rikku...it's too risky. We don't know anything about him, " Sir Auron explained. He wore a full length red coat, with a unusually high grey collar. His voice quaked as he continued to try to reject the pride of his loins.   
  
"But daddy, Tidus has nowhere else to go! He doesn't have any family and...well, I'm all he's got! Please....trust me..." she pleaded with her stubborn father. He sighed and Rikku smiled ever so slightly. She could tell his resolve was shaking.  
  
"...alright, I'll give him a job. But nothing too in depth. Something like a courier...or something," Auron muttered, not too pleased with this new development. But he just couldn't say no to his little girl.   
  
"Thank you so much!" Rikku shrieked, hugging her father and kissing him on the cheek. She thrust her fist into the air enthusiastically. Auron sighed deeply, cleared his throat, and adjusted himeslf in his elephantine chair.   
  
"Okay...send the boy in."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The young man was sitting on the comfortable leather waiting couch, but he was anything but comfortable. He took another long drag off his cigarette and flicked it out the window. Looking around at the swank office, he was impressed that Rikku's dad was able to afford such digs. He buried his sunken head in his hands. If this doesn't work out, what am I going to do? he thought nervously.   
  
"Mr. Tidus, Sir Auron will see you now," the secretary addressed, almost as if on cue with his thoughts. Tidus stood, shoving the primed cigarette pack back into his pocket. His deep sigh echoed down the eternal hall as he opened the large metal double doors.  
  
The first thing Tidus saw upon entrance was Rikku standing to the right of her father, but made a deliberate effort not to look at her. I have to show Rikku's father I mean business he thought with resolve.  
  
"Have a seat, young man." Tidus sat quickly, trying not to appear nevous. He looked around at the mounted weapons lining the walls. Tidus was fairly certain Sir Auron knew how to use those weapons. "So, you want to work for me, hunh? Quite honestly, I don't trust you. You have nothing to lose and that makes you dangerous."  
  
"Well, sir, I can assure you-"   
  
"Don't talk, just listen. I thought your association with my daughter would be fleeting, it is with most of the assholes she brings home. But she seems to care for you a great deal," Auron explained. Tidus looked at Rikku for the first time since entering the office. She smiled and looked at the floor, embarrassed at her father's comments.   
  
"As do I for her," Tidus responded. Auron gazed intently at Tidus. That comment hadn't pleased him in the least. He shook his head and continued.  
  
"Since hiring you will make my daughter as happy as a shoopuf in shit, I'm going to go ahead and give you a tenuous position in my association as a courier," Auron decided, and nodded to Rikku.  
  
"Okay, let's go," Rikku chimed in, grabbing Tidus by the arm and dragging him out of the office. She slammed the door shut behind them.  
  
Auron pressed a button on his desk, activating the intercom.   
  
"Did you check him out?"   
  
"Yes sir," his secretary answered. "He doesn't have any living relatives. His record is pretty clean, just a couple of shoplifting charges, fighting, and vandalism."  
  
"If he's clean it means he just hasn't been caught yet. Look harder."  
  
"Yes sir, right away."   
  
Auron stood and turned towards the massive window facing behind his desk. "You better not cross me kid..." Auron said quietly to himself. He pulled a massive sword off the wall and began to swing it skillfully.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Alright! You're in," Rikku said excitedly, patting Tidus on the shoulder.   
  
"Thanks Rikku, I don't know what I would do without you," Tidus said, hugging his personal savior.   
  
"Don't sweat it...just don't screw this up. If you do good, this might mean bigger and better jobs in the future," Rikku pointed out, running her index finger up his chest and then back down.  
  
"Like what?" Tidus asked, reminding himself that he knows very little about the task at hand, much less Auron's operation.   
  
"You'll see, but worry about this one right now. Here, I'll help you get started," Rikku said leading Tidus down a labyrinth of stairs and hallways. He couldn't find his way back to Auron's office now to save his life.   
  
Rikku led Tidus out the front door of the tower and onto the busy street. Rikku turned right and paced hastily down the sidewalk, with Tidus nearly sprinting to catch up. Shortly, they were standing in what appeared to be a warehouse.   
  
"Okay, let's go get your package." Rikku ran through the warehouse, weaving between cars, mechanics, tools, boxes, with Tidus in tow. She eventually led him to what looked like a workbench. A parcel sat atop it, about the size of a carton of cigarettes. Rikku motioned to Tidus to pick it up and he obeyed.  
  
"Here are the rules, so listen carefully: 1) Do not open the parcel. That is strictly prohibited. 2) Do not attempt to pocket any payment for yourself. 3) Do not attempt to make an affiliation with the reciever of the parcel. This is about trust, Tidus. Your working for my father, remember that." Tidus nodded, thinking this speech was a little excessive for a simple delivery.   
  
"I got it. Don't worry, everything will be fine," Tidus reassured. He was nervous but knew this wasn't that big a deal. Just a simple delivery for a business.   
  
"Good. Well, just to be safe, I told daddy to let someone come with you." Rikku waved with both arms to a guy on the far side of the warehouse who quickly jogged over. The guy was wearing a suit and placed himself next to Rikku. Rikku was wearing a black skirt and sleeveless orange shirt. Tidus suddenly felt underdressed for the occasion.   
  
"Hey man, I guess we'll be working together," the guy said, unenthused.  
  
"Tidus, this is Gatta. He'll fill you in on the rest. I'll see you later, I've got business." Rikku said rushed and ran off. Tidus missed her already, despite her weird behavior. He had no idea she was such a daddy's girl.  
  
"Okay dude, let's go."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gatta took the wheel of a sleek black automobile and began the drive to their destination. Must be a company car, Tidus thought. They proceeded from the towering office building to progressively destitute locales. Tidus felt right at home.   
  
"Mind if I smoke?" Gatta asked, cigarette already between his lips. Tidus shook his head. He lit it and offered one to Tidus. Tidus took it and fired it up.  
  
"So, how long you worked for Sir Auron?" Tidus asked. Gatta exhaled, concentrating on the road.   
  
"'bout two years now. He takes good care of me." Gatta answered succinctly.   
  
"So, um, what exactly are we doing?" Tidus felt stupid for asking, but wanted to find out as much as possible.   
  
"Pretty simple. Just deliver the box to the customer, get the money, come back. Pretty hard to fuck up." Gatta exhaled.  
  
"What are we delivering?" Tidus inquired. He knew it was doubtful Gatta would tell him.  
  
"Don't know, don't care." Gatta stretched at the next red light and yawned. It was at this point that Tidus noticed the gun concealed in Gatta's suit. His mind raced: Why does he need a gun? What have I gotten into? What kind of business is this? Gatta noticed Tidus' discovery and reassured him.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout that. Just in case, y'know. Some punk tries to get wise. Oh, here we go." Gatta pulled into a small alley, simultaneously flicking his cigarette out of the passenger side window with Tidus, and got out. Tidus got out, package still firmly in his grip.   
  
"Let's go...don't be nervous," Gatta advised.  
  
"Okay," Tidus replied, sighing. Gatta sized him up.  
  
"I'm fuckin' serious. You're a representative of Sir Auron, don't be actin' all weak in there," Gatta demanded. Tidus wondered why he wasn't provided a firearm but dismissed this worry as Gatta opened the side door to the structure. Besides, my butterfly knife is nothing to scoff at, Tidus thought confidently. After a not-too-subtle gesture from Gatta, Tidus took the lead with Gatta close behind. He creeped through the dimly lit building carefully, looking around for any sign of activity. Gatta grabbed Tidus' shoulder and he came to a halt. Two figures emerged from the darkness, slowly pacing forward.  
  
"You got the shit?" the one in front said. He looked like the kind of punk that Tidus knew as a young street hoodlum. The other was leaning against a pillar, smoking a joint. Tidus looked down at the package in his hand and then at Gatta for confirmation. Gatta nodded so Tidus handed the package to the punk, who promptly jerked it away. He stared at it briefly before dumping some of the contents into his open hand. They looked like, to Tidus at least, thin vials full of some pink liquid.  
  
"This primo product?" the punk asked suspiciously. Tidus figured from Gatta's smile that he knew what the substance was.   
  
"Yep, pure, uncut overdrive. Don't trust me, just sample it."  
  
The punk sized up Gatta and slid the vials back into the box. He motioned to his friend who tossed the joint and walked away. After emitting a small chuckle, the punk with the parcel turned and began to walk away. Tidus and Gatta looked at each other puzzled.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something there pal?" Gatta shouted out. The punk turned, smiling. He knew something they didn't.   
  
"Oh yeah, what's that?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, payment, for one, you stupid fuck!" Gatta yelled. The punk continued to walk towards the exit his friend had previously left through.  
  
"Stop!" Gatta demanded. The punk turned, a few steps away from the exit.   
  
"They said this one was on them."   
  
Tidus looked at Gatta, who was as confused as him. The punk left the building, laughing.   
  
"Should we follow them?" Tidus wondered aloud. He noticed Gatta looked increasingly nervous .  
  
"No...get back to the car...now. C'mon, let's go."   
  
Tidus walked towards the door they had entered through and placed his hand on the doorknob. He twisted the handle and the door popped open. Tidus noticed Gatta now had his gun drawn and was looking around feverishly, almost as if he was covering him.   
  
"Go, I'll be right-"   
  
Gatta then just happened to be cut off by the bullet entering and exiting the right side of his chest. Tidus was shocked but managed to retain enough composure to kick the door wide open.   
  
"Go, goddammit!" Gatta shrieked, popping off rounds desperately, empty shells littering the ground. He had managed to crawl behind a pillar and lean up against it for cover. Tidus rolled to the opposite side behind a pillar, almost tripping on a blitzball. Tidus peered around the side and could see a gunman firing at Gatta. At his angle he was going to hit Gatta eventually; it was just a matter of time. Tidus realized at this point that he had to help.   
  
"Please work, please work, please work," he repeated like a mantra, bouncing the blitzball on the ground to the left of his pillar. He reeled back and, with his left leg, side-kicked the ball as hard as he could. He watched in anticipation as the ball ball smacked squarely into the gunman's face. Blood erupted from the gunman's face like a small geyser. His nose was shattered as he slammed into the wall like a wrecking ball. Tidus was fairly certain he wasn't getting up.   
  
Tidus sighed in relief, which was short lived when he noticed the gunfire had not ceased.   
  
"It's not worth it kid, don't risk it! Go!!" Gatta cried out. Tidus looked around for something else to use but couldn't find even a single stone to throw. Taking one more peek around the corner, he saw out of the corner of his eye that there were at least two more gunmen. They were both wearing yellow jumpsuits with blue bandannas over their faces. The gunman he had taken out left a big bloody spot on the wall where his skull had cracked into the wall. He had to be dead.   
  
After determining he was no longer useful, except to draw fire, Tidus dove out the door onto the hood of the car, bullets not far behind. The sound of rapid gunfire was still audible from inside the building. He opened the driver side door and rushed to get behind the wheel. The keys were still in the ignition. He twisted them and the finely tuned auto started easily. Before Tidus even had a chance to decided whether to be a hero and go try to save Gatta or speed off like a coward, the decision was made irrelevant. Gatta dove out the doorway and through the passenger side window slot.   
  
"Drive!" Gatta moaned, obviously in pain. The tires screeched as Tidus peeled out of the alley and down the road. Tidus followed Gatta's directions and made his way back to Sir Auron's office. He noticed Gatta was bleeding copiously onto the seat. In addition to the chest shot, he had been hit in the left shoulder and the gut. That dive through the window must've been on pure adrenaline, Tidus decided.   
  
"Who the hell were those guys? What's going on?" Tidus relented. Gatta was breathing heavy and clutching his stomach.  
  
"Aurochs...fucking Auroch bastards!" Gatta screamed, pounding the console. Tidus knew that name, but couldn't place a description on it. Gatta was quiet for a few minutes before speaking up again.   
  
"Look man, I'm not gonna make it. Listen...you did good. You thought quick under pressure and took one of those fuckers down. You have a bright future...don't let anyone...tell you diff'rent. Say...goodbye...to Rikku...for me." Gatta coughed up blood and fell limp in his seat.   
  
"C'mon, you can make it. Just hold on," Tidus pleaded. He looked at Gatta and realized it wasn't going to happened. Gatta was going to die.  
  
Tidus took a sharp right and pulled furiously into the warehouse where his simple, meanial task had begun. He got out quickly looking for help as Gatta sat peacefully in the shotgun seat, his life finally leaving him.  
  
~*-\/-*~  
  
There you have it. Hope you liked it, especially since I worked much harder on it than any fic I've written yet. 


	3. Sleep Somehow

Title: "Casting Shadows"

Author: Wolfsheim

Rating: R for language, sexual content, violence, and "thematic elements."

Summary: CHAPTER THREE UP. Torn between the horror of recent events and loyalty, Tidus wonders it he should bail out now while he still has a chance. What kind of operation is Auron running?

Author's notes: Remember that this is A/U. Of course Cid is Rikku's father, but this is an alternate universe. After finishing about 92 of this chapter, it was erased with the rest of my hard drive. That's why it's taking me so long to update. My apologies to the handful of people who read my stuff.

Disclaimer: You know the score. All original content is protected by intergalactic copyright laws and Jesus.

Chapter 3: "Sleep Somehow"

"You leave it up to me to sleep somehow the anger that i feel must leave somehow"

"You fucking bitch! That's it! I'm through!" Tidus exclaimed, striding through the warehouse. His shirt was still wrenched with blood. Gatta's blood, a man he was talking to not twenty minutes ago, now just an empty shell. Rikku pulled on his arm in a vain attempt to impede his exit.

"Tidus, stop! I know how you must feel but you must believe I would've never let you go if I thought anything like this was even remotely possible of happening...nothing like this has ever happened," Rikku rambled. Tidus stopped and sighed.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Gatta is dead, Rikku! It just as easily could've been me," Tidus shouted. He continued walking towards the exit, muttering expletives under his breath.

"Where will you go? You have nowhere to go Tidus," Rikku pointed out. Tidus stopped once more. He hadn't thought that far ahead. For good reason. When you just experienced a nearly fatal encounter lodging is the least of your worries.

"I'll sleep in the park or something." Tidus was playing the dramatic. He didn't believe his own bullshit. Sleep in the park? Fuck that noise.

"Look, daddy has a place set up for you and everything. Just check it out first and if you still want to quit, I'll take you wherever you want to go," Rikku said, stroking her index finger up and down Tidus' chest. He had forgotten how persuasive she could be.

"Why is this so important to you? So it didn't work out. Big shit," Tidus scowled. Rikku took Tidus' hands and guided them around her waist.

"I would think that would be obvious by now," Rikku vibrated, biting her lip. Tidus' scowl broke into a small concealed grin. Nothing like the process by which life occurs to get the process by which death occurs off of your mind. But that's neither here nor there.

Rikku took Tidus by the hand and pulled him towards the garage. Once inside, she walked over to an orange car and popped the door.

"Get in," Rikku said calmly. Tidus marveled at the brand new Z series Turboether. After some admiration, he flopped in. The tires screeched as Rikku tore out of the garage and into the Zanarkand night.

"So, your dad must do pretty well if he can afford cars like this," Tidus pointed out, examining all the accoutrements. Including some switches that Rikku got noticably nervous that Tidus was going to activate.

"He does all right. Can you get me the directions out of the glove box?" Rikku requested. Tidus opened the compartment; in addition to the directions was studded brass knuckles, a gun, breath mints, a switchblade, contraceptive devices, dental floss, a pack of cigarettes, and some prescription bottles. An interesting melange of seedy items and dental care accessories.

"Sweet fucking Yevon! Rikku, what are you into!" Tidus exclaimed. He quickly shut the compartment.

"A girl's gotta be prepared for any contingency," Rikku explained, . She giggled and smiled. Tidus was astonished at how Rikku could make him feel at ease considering what had transpired mere hours ago. Nevertheless, he had questions.

"Rikku, what is overdrive?" Rikku stirred a bit, then sighed. She knew this was coming.

"It's a new synthetic drug. It gives the user a boost in all physical attributes and has no short term side effects. Long term side effects include bleeding from the ears and nose, seizures, coma, and death."

"Who are the Aurochs?"

"They're a powerful gang. They control the west side of Zanarkand. They rarely come into the east side, and they never come sporting their colors. At least not until earlier today..."

"So...who runs the east side of Zanarkand?" Tidus asked. Rikku pulled the car into the parking garage for the grandiose Evrae Heights apartment complex. She turned off the car and looked into Tidus' eyes.

"Daddy does. Welcome home."

A swelling sense of vertigo notwithstanding, Tidus was impressed by his new abode. He was used to getting kicked out of places like this. Always the intruder, never the guest.

Rikku slid a card through a scanner and the door opened.

"After you."

Tidus hadn't seen such a fancy room since the height of his father's success. Massive television, sound system, a bar, all top shelf home furnishments.

"As soon as you pick up your jaw, follow me into the master bedroom," Rikku whispered. After a few more moments of stargazing, he proceeded.

Rikku walked over to the nightstand and tore out a piece of paper. She balled it up and discarded it.

"This is a list of emergency numbers. Don't hestitate to use them."

Tidus browsed the numbers. The page described in the index as 'female companionship' had been ripped out. Interesting. As were some of the other descriptions: garbage removal, 'garbage' removal, tactical strike, invasion response, food, drugs. The small notebook also included descriptions of some of the more interesting features of his new place.

"Why is there a gun in this drawer?"

"Skeet shooting Tidus, what do you think?"

Tidus sat the gun down on the nightstand. The prospect that someone would try to break and enter in such a high rent area made him uneasy.

"Well, it's late and I gotta report in to dad. You get some sleep Tidus, you had a long fucking day," Rikku stated empathetically. Tidus was confused.

"Wait, what happens now? I mean, what am I going to do tomorrow? Go into witness relocation?" Tidus was full of queries.

"We'll talk about it all tomorrow sweetie," Rikku said, placing her hand on Tidus' shoulder. She crept closer into a hug. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you to Rik," Tidus chuckled.

"By Yevon, don't call me that," she groaned.

She slowly backed away. Tidus heard the front door click shut.

Tidus let out a long sigh. He jumped into bed, exhausted. The only thing keeping his from sleep was the myriad of questions flowing through his head. It might've been three minutes before he heard the front door open again.

Have they come for me already? Tidus thought. He gripped the gun and pointed it at the wide entrance into his bedroom. A shadow appeared, casually walking towards him.

"Freeze or I'll blow you the fuck away," Tidus demanded. The shadow stopped. Tidus groped for the light and flicked it on. It was Rikku. Tidus sank.

"Fuck Rikku! I could've killed you," Tidus shouted. Oddly, she scoffed.

"You think so?"

"So what's up, I thought you had work? Did you forget something?"

"Something like that," she said with a smile. She pulled her orange tanktop off over her head and lightly dropped it at her side. She then unclasped her skirt and it dropped to the ground, revealing her matching orange underwear. All of Tidus' concerns and questions immediately melted away. She was occupying every crevice in his head.

Rikku crawled over to Tidus and straddled him. The lights went out once more.

-/-

The long put off and (unfortunately) completely rewritten chapter 3 finally done! Enjoy, r 'n r, and see you in chapter 4. 


End file.
